Lot Less Complicated
by withaflowerpen
Summary: Emmeline Lockwood was an outsider. When Albus Potter and Rose Weasley befriend her fifth year, she realizes that she isn't alone. With her two friends, she uncovers secrets at Hogwarts that should have been kept secrets. Love, pain, and secrets! :
1. Prologue

My Life was a lot Less Complicated Before _You _Showed Up!

A _Harry Potter _Fanfic by **withaflowerpen**

**Prologue:**

_Hi._

_I wouldn't be surprised if you really hate me right now. Even if you don't, I'm still sorry. Really, really sorry. If you're not mad yet, you will be. You're going to despise me._

_There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't. If I see you soon, I'll tell you. I promise._

_You're going to find out where I am eventually. When you do, please don't come after me. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry. I had to do this._

_I hope I see you again._

_Love,_

_Emmeline_

I wish this was the beginning. I wish it didn't have to end here. I wish I had more time.

I have a lot of wishes. But I know none of them will be answered.

If only I had wished before.

**Note: _Harry Potter _belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only characters not mentioned in the books (i.e. Emmeline) are mine. :)**

**(A/N): This is just the beginning. There is plenty more to come!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Uh, Miss? Is everything all right?"

The sound of someone's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up to see a very official-looking guy. He has a hat, badge, and everything.

I shake my head to clear it. "Yes, thank you," I say. I smile. Hopefully it looks real.

By the look on his face, he didn't buy it. But, the man just nods and walks away, leaving me by myself with my cart full of books and a caged owl.

I stare at the area in between Platform 9 and Platform 10. I say to my elf owl, "Well, Ivy, looks like another year is beginning. Hopefully this time someone other than the teachers will talk to me."

Closing my eyes, I charge to the area and fly through, feeling nothing. When I open my eyes, a sign labeled "Platform 9 ¾" greets me.

"Hello, old friend," I whisper. "Nice to see you again."

Taking a deep breath, I look at the bustling witches and wizards surrounding me. Small children are whining and clinging to their parents' sleeves, begging them to send them to school _this year, not next!_ Older siblings are already cloaked in their Hogwarts robes, looking around for friends or possible more-than friends. Many are pushing a big cart full of books and an owl (or a rat—you never know) just like I am. But we have our differences—a lot of them.

I wish my parents were here with me instead of sitting at home, wondering why they have such a freaky daughter. First she's a witch, and she doesn't have any friends, either? Why don't we just kick her out of the house?

I mentally shake my head. Silly me, that was when I was a second year. Fifth year and no friends, now that's a completely different story.

I really need some friends. I talk to myself (even if it's in my head) way too much.

I get on the Hogwarts Express for my fifth year. Ah, the beginning of the end. I wonder if anything exciting will happen this time, before I'm too old to even hope for excitement. Fifth year and there's no turning back.

I walk to my usual compartment, ignoring the shouts of goodbye to family coming from people around me. After a narrow escape from tripping over my robes, I pull open the sliding door that has my initials—EL—scratched into the wooden side. When I step inside, I'm welcomed by a very unfamiliar (yet it's happens millions of times before) sight.

Rose Weasley's face is scrunched up with frustration. "Really, Al, get some brains. It's not that hard to—" She stops as she sees me.

I know Rose. Since we're both in Gryffindor, it's kind of hard not to know her. That doesn't mean she talks to me, though.

I've never really thought about whether Rose is nice or not, but in the next minute I think she's the kindest person I have ever met. "Hey, Emmeline!" she says brightly, her smile lighting up her face, the disgusted expression gone. She pats the seat next to her. "Come sit!"

I mutter something unintelligible, overcome with gratefulness to this girl who has never spoken to me before. I walk over, feeling really stupid, and sit down next to her. Her red hair is twisted into a braid, and her blue eyes are sparkling. She is the epitome of confidence. I feel so out of place.

She says, "I was just telling Al how _stupid _he can be," she informs me. "I mean, asking a girl if she wants to go to the Shrieking Shack is a little…_forward_, don't you think?"

Why is it that this girl is acting like I'm her best friend? We don't even really _know_ each other!

"Rosie, just drop it, okay?" Albus Potter glares at his cousin. This is when I finally look at him.

I stifle a gasp. I've seen Albus before, even stalked him for a little while, but I guess I never really _looked_ at him.

His dark hair is an untidy mess, glasses perched crookedly on his nose. He's skinny, but sort of defined. The thing that really catches me is his eyes. Those almond-shaped eyes, the color of the greenest green, are the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.

I blush when he catches me staring. He smiles a little, looking shy. I can't help but smile back.

Rose, oblivious of the interaction, says with an air of presumptuousness, "Well, if _I _was you, I would have done something sweet, you know? Maybe invited her to lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Not said, 'Hey, I think you're hot. Wanna go hook up? I know this cool place. It's dark and no one will know…'"

I can't help but giggle. Rose grins and nods, saying, "See, Al? Emmeline agrees with me."

Albus is bright red. He says, "I did _not _say that!"

Rose says in a singsong voice, "But you implied it…"

Albus says, "What do you think, Emmeline?"

That is the first time he's ever spoken to me. Albus just saying my name sends shivers down my spine, but I don't know why. I don't bother trying to figure it out. I say tentatively, "Well, it probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation…"

"Yes!" Rose cheers, pumping her fist into the air. "I win! Suck on that, Al!"

Albus says drily, "Sorry, Rose, but I'd rather stay away from _that_, if you don't mind."

I laugh. Albus stares at me in surprise. I ask quietly, "What?"

He says, "I've never heard you laugh before…"

More confidently, I reply, "Maybe you weren't listening."

Wow, that was good! I'm actually talking to someone, and I sound at least slightly intelligent! This is amazing!

Rose goes, "Ohh…Al, you just got burned."

I smile and say, "Not really."

"Oh, yeah?" Albus's eyes are gleaming with amusement. "Then what?"

Feeling more comfortable and confident than I ever had, I say, "You just got _char grilled!_"

How lame can I get, really? But I still get a good reaction. Rose goes, "Ohh," again, and I get a high-five. Albus is laughing.

Albus says, "Oh, really, then? It's on!"

We all exchange disses for a while. Every few minutes, someone would shout, "You just got _smoked!_" or "You just got _smoldered!"_

And my insults were pretty good, I have to say. I never realized how witty I was. Or confident. I even made a remark about Albus's…size…once. That got a hoot of laughter from Rose and even a snort from the guy in question himself.

"You know, Emmeline," Albus says a long time later, still chuckling, "I never realized how much fun you are."

"Yeah," Rose agrees, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. She's leaning against me, barely able to stay on the seat. She says, "You're hilarious! Why haven't you ever let us know before?"

I shrug and say with a grin, "You may not have figured this out, but I'm not the best at making friends."

I think this was funny in a twisted sort of way, but I don't get any laughs. Albus says seriously, "If I ever ignored you, or…anything, I'm sorry."

Rose nods. "Yeah. I mean, your bed has been right next to mine in the dormitory for three years, and I didn't say a word to you. I'm so sorry, Emmeline."

I smile, their apologies warming my once-cold, lonely heart. "It's okay," I say. "You're talking to me now, aren't you? The past is the past. Who cares about it?"

Albus comments, "That's a good way to think of things. You're very optimistic."

I smile brightly and start babbling, "Yeah, but it's actually sort of technical. I mean, technically, a glass _cannot _be half-empty. It can only be half full. When you drink from a glass, you don't fill it to the bottom, do you? No. You fill it to the top. So why would you drink it to the bottom? You drink from the top, right? And—" I stop. They're laughing at me again. "What?"

"Nothing," Albus says, grinning. "You're funny, that's all. I never really thought about the technicalities of glass-filling before."

I stick out my tongue. "Laugh all you want, but just know that in a few years, you're not going to think about the technicalities on your exams. Then, you'll fail and be a miserable janitor just like Filch. Or worse—Umbridge's assistant." We all picture the daughter of the woman who tortured Harry Potter (Albus's father), the Ministry worker who checks up on Hogwarts once a year to make sure 'the minds of our next generation aren't corrupted.' She is just as bad as her mother; at least one of them is cooped up in Azkaban. We all shudder simultaneously at the thought of fetching coffee all day long for the dreadful woman.

Rose has grown serious. "Oh, Albus!" she exclaims. "You cannot fail your exams! You simply cannot! That's it, that's the last straw. I'm going to make you a study guide and set times specifically for studying, and…" she trails off after seeing our faces. She smiles sheepishly. "You were joking, weren't you?"

We all laugh.

Albus says, "I think this is going to be a fun school year."

I nod and smile at him as Rose mumbles something about sleep and puts her head against my shoulder. "Yeah. It is."

It is.


	3. Chapter 2

The next thing I know, I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Rose on my left, Albus across from me, and a ton of tiny new Gryffindors sitting far, far away from us. This is the first time people have actually sat next to me who weren't first years in five years.

Honestly, I don't know why everyone hated me so much. I don't think I gave them a reason to. They just…did.

"Ooh, look," Rose says, putting her pumpkin juice—already half _full_—down. "Professor McGonagall is going to start her speech."

The room grows hushed as the Headmistress of Hogwarts stands up. She clears her throat and begins to speak:

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, students. You will be pleased to know that Filch has finally succeeded in removing the Erumpent horn from the girls' bathroom. We have successfully found the prankster and punished him appropriately."

Everyone in the Hall turns to James Potter, who is nodding and waving to everyone, as if he's a star. He sees me looking at him and blows me a kiss. I redden and turn away.

Albus is staring at me funny. "What?" I ask, my face still burning.

He gives me a lopsided grin and says, "Nothing."

Professor McGonagall claps her hands. Everyone grows silent again. "As I was saying"—she gives James a pointed look—"this year, we have a few changes. Miss Umbridge will not be returning."

A loud cheer fills the room.

Professor McGonagall fights a smile. "Yes, well, uh…yes, she will not be returning. Instead, we have a new officer who will be aiding our old Filch in making sure the school is a safe learning environment."

The students all groan.

"Please welcome Miss Rebecca Skeeter, the heiress to Rita Skeeter's journalism, er, well, kingdom."

Albus and Rose stare at the young, spiky-haired woman smiling next to McGonagall as if she's an alien. Albus's jaw is practically hitting the table. I look around and see that James, Hugo (Rose's brother), and Lily (Albus's sister) all have the same expression on their faces.

"What's the matter?" I whisper to Rose. "She's better than Umbridge."

Rose shakes her head. "No, she's not."

Albus says in a hushed tone, "She's the Quick-Quotes quill lady's daughter! There is no way she can be better than Umbridge." He frowns. "Something's up. This doesn't seem right."

I shrug, still not understanding why they are freaking out. "What could possibly be wrong?" I ask, searching Albus's face. "Ever since Voldemort was defeated, the Ministry has had someone check up on Hogwarts to make sure the students are treated properly. You know that. We don't want another Carrow."

Rose nods approvingly. "I see you've opened your history book already, Emmeline. You should be teaching Al a thing or two."

Albus scowls and says, "That's not the point, Rosie. Something's wrong about this. I can tell."

"Ech-hem," McGonagall says, staring at us. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Lockwood—sorry to interrupt your discussion, but may I please continue?"

We all turn red as everyone stares at us. I look at the floor.

"Thank you. Miss Skeeter will be a permanent figure on our school grounds. If you see any strange occurrences or feel as if something is wrong, please report your findings to her."

Albus snorts. Luckily, only the Gryffindor table hears. James gives his brother a thumbs up and winks at me from a few seats down. I blush again.

"Last note: please, please children, do not hesitate to let a professor or Miss Skeeter know if you are hurt or see anything…frightening. It is of the utmost importance to do so." McGonagall changes her tone and says brightly, "Thank you. Have an amazing year at Hogwarts!"

The room erupts into laughter and chatter again as people dig in to their delicious meals. Albus says once again, "Something is wrong about this…"

"Al," Rose sighs. "Relax. Everything's fine. Sure, we have another bug to squash, but it's okay. Everything's going to be absolutely wonderful."

"Another bug to squash?" I repeat, grinning. "That's a new one."

Rose swats me and says, "Just eat your dinner, you little demon."

The rest of the dinner, Rose and I joke around and laugh, and even have a little food fight. But Albus just sits there, barely eating, quiet and still as a statue. He's so deep in thought that he doesn't notice me watching him until I snap my fingers in front of his face.

He blinks, startled. Then, he says, "Oh. Hi."

"Hi. Are you all right?" I ask, concerned.

He smiles reassuringly at me, but his lips twitch with anxiety. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just exhausted from the day."

I nod, but I don't buy that big slice of bologna. "All right. You'll get to sleep soon."

He nods, looking guilty. "Yeah."

I give him a look, and I know he knows I know (confusing, right?). He sighs and gives me a little half-smile, like _what can you do? _I roll my eyes and stab my food with my fork.

If only Albus would speak his mind. Annoying Popsicle. Yes, I said Popsicle. Do you have a problem with that?

**Note: **_**Harry Potter **_**is J.K. Rowling's creation. I do not own it. Characters not mentioned in the books (i.e. Emmeline) are mine. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

The next two weeks would be considered uneventful for most people, but for me, they are magical. Somehow, I manage to snag amazing new friends—friends, how I love the word—and finally find my place at Hogwarts. It took me long enough, that's for sure.

My fourteenth breakfast at Hogwarts surprises me more than having friends as great as Rose and Al. I make an enemy.

Rose and I are eating a dainty breakfast of biscuits and fruit when Al plops down next to me at the Gryffindor table and begins to stuff his face with bacon and eggs. I wrinkle my nose. "How can you eat that stuff?" I ask, wincing when he deliberately chews into my ear. "Ugh, you're disgusting."

_Friends can say that to friends, right? _I ask myself, worried. I still haven't gotten the friend-thing down completely. _I hope so._

Rose answers my question. "Yeah, seriously, Al. That's nasty."

Albus proceeds to practically make-out with a biscuit. "Ew," I giggle. "Get a room, will you two? And please, spare us the details."

Rose giggles and opens her mouth to say something. Before she can, someone sits down beside her and says, "Hi, Rosie."

Rose's blue eyes widen as she realizes who it is. Then, they narrow in distaste that, for some reason, seems faked. "Go away, will you, Malfoy? We were enjoying ourselves before you showed up."

Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the enemy of Albus's father, says angrily, "How can you be having fun when you're hanging out with _her?_" He motions to me with a look of utter contempt on his face. His grey eyes are cold.

I try to ignore that.

The little nuisance continues, "I mean, she's a loser. Rose, you're above her. Mudblood," he hisses.

I slam my fist down on the table, spilling some of my pumpkin juice. "Look, Malfoy," I say, anger coursing through my veins. "I am _not _a loser. And I am _not _a Mudblood. Having Muggle parents does _not in any way _make me below you. And you really shouldn't be talking. Having a father who's locked up in Azkaban doesn't exactly make you oh-so kingly. So would you…_please…_get the hell outta my sight?"

Scorpius's face is twisted in malice. He says, "You have it in for you, Mudblood. You'll see." He says, "Goodbye, Rose. I hope to see you soon," and stalks off.

"What is his problem?" I ask no one in particular.

"Bloody hell!" Albus suddenly exclaims, turning to me. "That was amazing, Em! I didn't know you had it in you! But, that was bloody awesome!"

My heart warms at the compliment and the nickname he just gave me. Only friends give each other nicknames.

Rose looks extremely uncomfortable. Her eyes are sad, as if she just lost something—or someone—special.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Al asks. He looks so concerned for his cousin that my heart just melts.

Rose mumbles, "Nothing." She looks depressed, but after a second she brightens and says, "Ready for Herbology? Professor Longbottom said today we're learning about Mandrakes!"

Al and I moan; Herbology isn't our favorite class. I really like Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. All Albus likes to do is play Quidditch; he's the Gryffindor seeker and he is phenomenal, just like his father and his grandfather. I decide to go see his next game; I've never gone to a Quidditch game before. I had no reason to.

Having friends makes life so much more worth living.

Rose says, "Oh, come on. You'd like it if you actually paid attention!"

I say, "I'm sorry. I just happen to think watching plants strangle Al is a little more entertaining."

Albus says, "Hey! That was _one _time!"

I laugh and say, "More like ten."

Albus says, "Well, I'm not the one who destroyed half of the greenhouse because I squished the Snargaluff pod wrong!"

Rose huffs, "Would you two _please _stop bickering?"

"Oh, Rose, that reminds me!" Al says, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. "You know your essay for Potions? Emmeline and I were fighting, and—"

"—DON'T TELL HER, YOU—"

"—never mind," Al says, loving the look of loathing I'm giving him right now.

Rose is the epitome of a quiet, calm anger. She says slowly, "What happened to my essay?"

I quickly gather my stuff, give Albus one last glare, and say, "Oh, look at the time; we're going to be late, and I really need to pee. I'll see you guys at class, okay?" I run off, snickering.

The last thing I hear before the Gryffindor table is out of sight is, "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, YOU ARE A ROTTEN PRAT WHO HAS NO RESPECT FOR—"

Laughing as the door to the Great Hall closes behind me, I say to myself, "I love my friends."

Albus was right. This is going to be an _amazing _year.

For the rest of the day, Al and Rose are separated from me. I don't see them until late at night in the Common Room.

"I can't believe you guys destroyed my essay!" Rose whines, scribbling furiously on a parchment. "I have to write the whole thing _again!_"

"Rose, you should be happy. It's not every day you get a double assignment. I thought that you would be delighted." Al is lounging on the sofa, sprawled out across the entire thing. His barely-touched essay is resting on his chest.

Rose harrumphs something about Albus that wasn't quite nice, and I giggle. "Rose Weasley, language!"

Al says, "And that is the part of her that equals Uncle Ron. Other than that, she's a clone of Aunt Hermione—well, personality-wise."

I'm collapsed on the carpet in front of the fire, my half-completed essay lying on my face. I ask, "So your parents really defeated Voldemort?"

Rose says, "Yep." She acts like it's no big deal, but I can hear the pride in her voice.

Albus says, "It's really weird, imagining our parents our age, trying to defeat the greatest Dark wizard of all time. But, they did."

No one speaks for a little while, comfortable to sit in a companionable silence. Finally, I say, "Okay, Rose, I've waited long enough. Can you please help me with this essay?"

Rose laughs. "I thought you said Potions was your best subject. And I told you to wait about five minutes ago. You have no patience whatsoever."

"It is my best subject, I just stink at writing essays, and yeah, I know I don't, just help me with the bloody essay already!" I say quickly, my impatience very obvious.

Rose says, "Touchy child." But she hands me a list (bulleted and in chronological order, of course) of ideas.

As I begin to "borrow" Rose's ideas, I say, "Didn't Professor Tumms look nervous today? I mean, more than usual?" I picture the short man who teaches Potions class spilling half of the class's creations, as per usual.

Al says, "Yeah, he did. I wonder why?"

Rose grins and says, "Maybe it's because…nah, I shouldn't tell you."

"What?" Al and I exclaim, nearly jumping out of our seats.

Rose says, "I don't know…"

I practically tackle her and snatch her essay out of her hands. I say, "Tell or say buh-bye to your _second _essay!"

Rose glares at me and crosses her arms. "Fine. It just so happens that I overheard Filch and Skeeter talking today."

Al looks intrigued. "About what?"

"She was telling him to 'hide the evidence, and quickly, before anyone sees!' Then Filch ran away. I followed him." She grins impishly.

"Rose, you naughty girl!" I say, excited now. "Where did he go?"

She looks around to make sure no one else is here. Then she whispers, "He went in the library, in the Restricted Section. There was a door there, behind the last bookshelf. He pushed the shelf aside and went in. Then I ran away because Professor McGonagall was walking by."

"When was this?" Al demands, eyes wide. "This is exactly what I was talking about! I _told _you something was weird!"

Rose looks embarrassed as she says, "It was last night around two in the morning."

Al says, "Why on earth would you be up at—"

I ask, incredulous, "Why didn't you take me with you?"

Al stares at me like I'm some crazy person, which I am. I shrug and grin. "What? Em likes her adventure."

"And Al would like Em to stop talking in third person," he retorts. I stick my tongue out at him and he pinches it in between his fingers.

"Ew!" I say, wiggling it around to get him to let go.

He finally does—after I bite his fingers. Clutching them with his other hand, he whines, "What was that for?"

"For grabbing my tongue, you, you, you pedophile!"

"How the hell does that make me a pedophile?" Now he just looks bemused rather than angry.

I stammer, "I-I-I—you pedophile!"

He rolls his eyes.

Rose says impatiently, "Are you two done flirting yet?"

We both turn crimson. "We weren't—" I begin.

"—flirting!" Albus finishes.

Rose clasps her hands together. "Aw, you are already finishing each other's sentences!"

Al says, "Shut up. We weren't flirting. And Emmeline fancies James, so—"

"I do not fancy James!" I say hotly.

Albus says, "If you say so…but it doesn't matter right now. We have to figure out what to do about Filch and Skeeter. I have a plan."

**(A/N: Long chapter! I hope you liked it!)**

**Note: **_**Harry Potter **_**belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own it. All characters not mentioned in the books (i.e. Emmeline) are mine.**


	5. Chapter 4

Since Al's ingenious plan cannot work unless no one is at Hogwarts (so, basically, the holidays), Rose, Al, and I suffer through the rest of the semester. But, really, it's not that bad. Having amazing friends by my side gets me through it.

One day in October, Al comes up behind me and taps on my shoulder in the Great Hall. "Hey, Emmeline," he says.

"Hey." I smile at him and sip my juice.

"Are you going to the first Quidditch game of the season in a couple days? Gryffindor versus Slytherin…tempting…" He grins. "Especially because a certain someone will be Seeker, and that certain someone will bring another certain someone there by force if the second certain someone refuses to go to the first certain someone's game."

I clutch my head and say, "You just made my brain melt."

Albus laughs and says, "You better get that brain of yours into shape if you want to pass the O.W.L.s!"

I groan. "Don't even mention those. And of course I'm going to your game, Al. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He shouts, "VICTORY!" and picks me up, spinning me around.

Giggling, I shout, "Albus Severus Potter, put me down right now! I want to finish my pumpkin juice!"

He grins and says, "Never!" Hoisting me over his shoulder, he proclaims, "To Herbology!"

Pounding on his back and laughing as he speeds through the halls of Hogwarts, I say, "Put me down! Put me down, Al!"

"Not until you admit you fancy James!" he says, now _skipping _like a little boy. He can really be so adorable.

Except when my head keeps getting smacked against his back. I say, "You're so attention deficit. First, Quidditch, and then your ridiculous belief that I fancy your older brother?"

Albus sings, "You didn't answer my question…"

I sigh and say, "I do not fancy James Potter. He is an arrogant prat who doesn't know when to say no. Just watch out for your brother, Al. The next thing he does might be getting some poor girl pregnant or setting the school on fire."

"Oh really?" someone asks, and pokes my leg. "That's quite insulting."

I feel my face turn red as Al turns me around so I'm lying in his arms. This is quite an awkward position.

James Sirius Potter is standing in front of me, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Still blushing, I say, "It was meant to be."

Al ruffles my hair, grinning at James. "Isn't she a charmer?"

James looks at me in a way that pierces me to my core and says, "Absolutely." His warm chocolate eyes make my heart flutter.

_No. You do not fancy James. Listen to what you said before, Emmeline. He's absolutely dreadful. You do not fancy James._

Great. Now I'm talking to myself. And I thought making friends would make the little voice in my head go away!

Al rolls his eyes and says, "Okay, Emmie, we have to get to class. See ya, James."

James nods at him and looks at me. "Goodbye, Emmeline."

I wave, gulping loudly, and feel myself begin to move as Al pounds down the hall, all the way to Herbology.

I don't fancy James…right?

That night, the Gryffindor Common Room is full to the brim with students. All are crowded around one James Potter, who has some big news.

"The Gryffindor-Slytherin match is canceled."

"What?" Rose exclaims, and looks behind her. Scorpius is standing right behind her. Embarrassed, he moves away. Turning back to her cousin, she demands, "How can you cancel the first Quidditch match of the season?"

James shrugs and says, "I dunno. It wasn't my decision. Rosie, do you really think I would cancel a Quidditch match? I'd replace school with them if I could."

She sighs. "I know." She turns to me. "Emmeline, what do you think happened?"

I whisper, "Maybe it was because of whatever Skeeter and Filch were talking about."

Al's on my other side, his face slightly pink with frustration. He shouts to his brother, "They can't cancel it! They mustn't! They—"

I put a hand on his arm. "Albus," I say soothingly. "It's all right. There will be another game eventually."

He looks at me, anguish in his eyes. "But I needed to play at _this_ one."

Al has been torturing himself since fourth year, when the Slytherin Seeker beat him to the Snitch, causing Gryffindor to lose the Quidditch Cup. He has felt guilty ever since, and I guess he thought playing Slytherin again this year would give him a chance to redeem himself.

Fred, George Weasley's son, ambles over and pats Albus on the back. "Oh, Al, do you really think anyone cares about when you lost the Cup for Gryffindor anymore?"

Al looks down. "Yes."

Fred gives him a small smile and another pat on the back and says, "Well, you're right."

"Fred, you little git!" Rose says, swatting him. Then, she looks around. "Where are Hugo and Lily?"

The two Potter-Weasleys in the year below me come over, looking frustrated. Albus's sister, Lily, says, "I can't believe we have no match anymore! And James had just taught me a new trick with my broom…" The young Chaser looks down, dejected.

Hugo, Rose's brother, says, "Oh, it's okay, Lil. There's always another time." He gives Rose a bright smile and says, "Hey, sis."

Rose scowls and says, "I do not understand how you can still be happy right now. This is horrible!"

Hugo smirks. Fred turns and points at me. "Who's the hot chick?" he asks.

I feel my face burn, and when I look down my golden curls hide my red cheeks.

I hear Rose huff and Al says, "This is my friend. Her name's Emmeline."

"That's a pretty name," Lily says earnestly.

I look at her and smile, blushing. "Thanks. Your name is pretty, too."

She grins. "Thank you." Then she proclaims, "You and Al are going to get married someday."

"What?" James exclaims as Al and I say, "Huh?" and Rose squeals, "Awww!"

"What makes you say that?" Hugo asks, staring at me and Albus curiously, analyzing us.

Lily shrugs and smiles. "I dunno. I just…said it."

Muttering something about fresh air, James escapes. Fred follows him, singing a little song about puppy love. I blush for the millionth time.

Rose elbows me and winks.

Thomas Finnigan, Gryffindor Prefect, bursts through the door/painting to the room and shouts, "The game is canceled because Professor Tumms is missing!"

The room is immediately silent as we all realize that the Gryffindor Professor who replaced McGonagall is gone.

"I'm sorry, but what? You gotta be shitting me!" I say, running over to Thomas, my eyes wide.

Thomas stares at me in surprise, as do the rest of Gryffindor (other than the Potters, Weasleys, and Scorpius, who just scowls). "You talked…"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I talked. Surprised?"

He doesn't answer; he just stares at me with this wiggly grin.

I sigh. "Look, is Tumms really gone?"

He blinks as he realizes I talked to him again. He nods sadly. "Yes. He disappeared an hour ago, and there's blood in his classroom."

I flinch.

"We don't know what happened."

Officially freaking, I slowly walk away from him and back to Rose and Al. I clutch Al's arm and say, "You were right," while looking straight ahead, my mind blank.

Al says, "Uh, sorry Lil, Hugo, but we have to go." He gently tugs on my arm and pulls me to the entrance to the room, Rose close behind.

Once we are safely outside and alone, Rose says, "What are we going to do now?"

Al sighs and looks at us with sadness in his emerald eyes. "I dunno. I dunno."

**(A/N: Surprise, right? Don't worry. Our little heroes are going to figure this out. I hope…)**

**Note: **_**HP **_**belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own it. All other characters (i.e. Emmeline) are mine.**


	6. Chapter 5

A week passes with no sign from Tumms. Even though everyone acts cheery and carefree, an undercurrent of fear and worry is in every student and professor's expression.

For some reason, I feel like this whole thing is my fault. After all, I'm the last one to see him.

I remember that day, at the end of the day's classes, when I decided to ask Tumms a question…

"_Professor Tumms?" I ask, skipping up to his work area, where he's cleaning up an acidic potion Albus accidentally spilled while trying to show Tumms his work._

"_Yes, my dear?" Tumms asks distractedly, shaking his head at the big hole in his desk. He mutters, "This class is going to be the death of me someday…"_

"_What do you think about becoming an Auror?" I ask, smiling. _

_Tumms looks up at me, finally interested. "Well, Miss Lockwood, I think that becoming an Auror is a decision you should wait to make. You're only fifteen years old. You still have a little time to think. You need to stop making decisions at a whim and start thinking things through." For some reason, this seems to have a double meaning._

_He smiles deeply. "Miss Lockwood, you are one of my most talented—and favorite—students. You have a keen sense of what's right and wrong, and you also make spectacular potions. I think that if you think about becoming an Auror deeply enough and believe it's the right choice, you will be a fantastic one."_

_I beam at him. "Thank you, Professor Tumms!" I give him a hug, wave goodbye, and run out of the room._

_The last thing I see is a look of surprise, fondness, and an out-of-place regret all mingling together on his face._

Now that I think about it, something was wrong that day. Something Professor Tumms didn't want me to know about. Something was off.

I immediately go to the library to find Rose (Al is at Quidditch practice). I find her in the middle of huge piles of books. She's poring over one called _How to Train Your Hippogriff._

"Uh, Rose," I say, startling her a little. She looks up at me. "Last time I checked, you don't have a hippogriff. You hate them, even." One day, we were visiting Hagrid (I'm good friends with Hagrid as well; he takes me to Diagon Alley every year), and his hippogriff—he's finally allowed to keep one as a pet—nipped Rose's bottom hard enough that she had to visit Miss Pomfrey. She hasn't come to Hagrid's house with me and Al since.

She says, "I know, Em. That's why I'm reading about the nasty creatures." A look of extreme evil and mischievousness creeps up on her face. "I need to find their weakness and use it to my advantage." She tries laughing evilly, but it just comes out as a normal laugh with a squeak.

I laugh. "Rose, even if you knew their weakness, you still wouldn't go through with using it against them. You're too nice."

She scowls. "Drat. You're right." She grins at me. "Oh, well. Maybe next time!"

I laugh again, and then grow serious. I tell her about my encounter with Tumms.

The first thing Rose does is grow starry-eyed and exclaim, "Oh, Emmeline, you want to be an Auror? That's great!"

I smile and say, "Thanks, but that's not what I was getting at. Something was wrong with him. Tumms seemed…troubled."

Rose shrugs. "He might have just forgotten to take the tea of the kettle again." I remember in third year when he started the professors' quarters on fire. I stifle a laugh.

"I wish that's all that happened, but I think there was something else. He looked as if he would never see me again."

Rose finally stops joking around. She frowns. "Hmm…" she says, tapping her chin. "Maybe you are onto something. We should tell Al at dinner. He might know; my uncle tells him stories about Muggle detectives, although I have no idea why."

"Ooh, you mean like Sherlock Homes?" I ask, excited. "I love those!"

Rose tilts her head to the side. "Who's Merlock, and why does he have phones? What's a 'phones'?"

I sigh. "Never mind."

That night at dinner, Rose and I told Al about my encounter with Tumms.

Al, munching on some crackers that went with his soup, mumbles, "'Ou worry a 'ot, Emma-ween."

I push his jaw up with my hand. "Chew with your mouth closed and listen to me for once, Sherlock."

Albus looks hurt. He finishes chewing and says, "I listen to you…"

Rose gives him a look and says, "You really don't."

"I do _too!_"

I sigh. "Whatever. Let's just get to business. Something was wrong because Tumms wasn't as confused as usual. He had a…purpose. He knew something was going to happen, but he wouldn't say what. I would've asked, but I know it wouldn't have done any good. Anyway, the next thing I know, he's gone. Vanished. He wouldn't disappear like that without good reason."

"Someone might have taken him," Rose points out.

I say, "You're right. I think he went with someone, but I don't think it was by force."

Albus adds, "The bartender at the Three Broomsticks hates Tumms ever since he blew up the entire bar because he slipped some sort of tonic in his butterbeer that, apparently, turned out not to be a tonic."

Rose and I laugh and say together, "Classic Tumms."

I also say, "But how do you know that, Al? Underage wizards aren't allowed in there."

Al grins. "My dad told me. He wanted me to figure out what else the supposed tonic could be. He quizzes me on stuff like that constantly."

Rose smiles. "Gotta love Mr. Potter. I have an idea. We go to Hogsmeade next week, sneak into the Three Broomsticks, and see if we can find out anything. If not, we might as well grab a couple butterbeers while we're there."

I tease, "Wow, Rose, you're getting naughtier each day. First eavesdropping, now sneaking into a restaurant? We've definitely made some progress."

Rose rolls her eyes and Al laughs, spitting his crackers all over Scorpius, who was sitting nearby.

Scorpius scowls and says, "That's disgusting, Potter! You'll pay." He raises his wand and points it at Albus.

Before anyone else can move, Rose has her hand on the twerp's arm. "Scorp," she says quietly. "Put it down. It was a mistake."

No one heard her but Scorpius…and me.

"Scorp, please."

Scorpius's cold expression softens at Rose's voice and touch. He slowly lowers his wand and puts it back in his pocket. He rips his arm away from Rose and stalks off.

"Well, that was weird," Albus says, still crunching on those crackers.

I flick my vegetables at him. They land on his forehead as I say, "You're an idiot."

Albus eyes twinkle as he says, "Look in the mirror, Em. Look. In. The. Mirror."

The way he looks at me makes my stomach flutter and my heart ache. I ignore that and say, "That comeback was horrible."

Al says indignantly, "Well, you don't expect me to come up with an amazing comeback while I'm figuring out how to get into the Three Broomsticks at the same time, do you?"

I grin. "I don't expect you to walk and chew gum at the same time, so I see your point."

He glares at me, but his eyes are warm. "Thank you. And, I _did _come up with an idea, so you better thank me later."

He pauses for a second. "It's later."

**(A/N: I'm sorry for such a long wait and such a horrible chapter! I was on vacation, but now I'm baack! I'm cranking out the next chapter, and I promise it will be good. Just stay with me a little while longer. And for the people wondering about James and Emmeline vs. Albus and Emmeline, I have some information that will please you…later. **** Byebye for now!)**

**Note: **_**HP **_**is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not own it. All other characters (i.e. Emmeline) are mine.**


	7. Chapter 6

After a long week full of boredom and too many plant attacks and Transfiguration malfunctions, the trip to Hogsmeade finally arrives, but with it comes a piece of information Albus and I do not take to kindly to.

"You can't go with us?" Al and I exclaim, outraged.

Rose is standing in front of us, looking sheepish. "I…I…" She blinks quickly and whispers, "I have a date."

"A date?" Al says incredulously as I say, "Ooh! A date!"

Rose nods and giggles, blushing. She covers her cheeks and says, "Yeah. A date. So I can't go."

Al wrinkles his nose. "Isn't figuring out what happened to Tumms more important than taking a stroll with a boy that is most likely an annoying prat?"

Rose, instead of going all ape shit on Al like she usually would, just sighs and spins around. "But that's the thing, Al…he's different."

"This is so wonderful!" I gush, hugging her. "You have a date with a guy who doesn't just want to get in your pants!" Rose has lots of "gentleman callers" who think doing _that _with Rose will make their life.

We jump up and down and she screams, "I know! I know!"

Al grabs our hands and jumps up and down as well. He says in a girly voice, "Oh this is so _exciting! _I have to do your hair, and makeup, and you _must _give me all the details after! O. M. G!"

Rose and I laugh and stop jumping. I say, "So who is this mysterious man of yours?" I wiggle my eyebrows and say that in a voice that sounds similar to Albus's. He punches my shoulder lightly.

She grins impishly. "I'll tell you, Em, when _he's _not around." She waves to both of us and skips off before Albus can object.

Al says to me, "You better tell me who after she tells you."

I smirk. "Do you honestly think there's even a remote possibility I'm going to do that?"

He rolls his eyes but grins. "You're right. I shouldn't have even tried. Now come on; we have to go."

"Wait—what's your plan?"

"You'll see…"

We walk together for a little while on the path to Hogsmeade. It feels like we're walking for hours and hours. Finally, I exclaim, "Tell me your plan right now, or I will Transfigure you into…into…a Bogey-Flavoured Every Flavour Bean!"

Al bursts out laughing. "I knew you couldn't last long! You have no patience. You waited thirty seconds. Thirty seconds! And Emmeline, sorry to burst your bubble, but you can't even turn a red pen into a blue one if you tried!"

I slap him playfully. "Shut up. But will you just tell me already?"

We're getting close to Hogsmeade now, so he better tell me soon. I think Al realizes this, so he sighs and says, "Fine." He reaches under his robes and pulls out a folded silvery something.

Al begins to unfold it and says, "I borrowed this from James, so if we mess it up, he'll kill both of us. Not to mention my dad will, too."

Al finishes unfolding and holds up…a cloak. "What's the cloak for?" I ask, reaching out to touch it.

Al says, "Well…"

I gasp. The spot where my hand is is free of any skin-like object. "Where'd my hand go?" I ask, pulling my arm back. My hand reappears. I start shaking it around; it's really there. "What the…?"

Albus smiles at the utterly bamboozled expression on my face. "It's an Invisibility Cloak," he says haughtily. "My dad's Invisibility Cloak. It's how we're going to get in the Three Broomsticks. If James hadn't gone in and ordered firewhiskey for all of Gryffindor two years back, this wouldn't be necessary. But at least we can get in. I'm actually glad Rose couldn't come because it's not big enough for all three of us. Feet without people probably wouldn't go over well." He grins.

I laugh and say, "Yeah, that would be bad. But this…this is great! We are _so _going to find out what happened to Tumms!" I frown. "But…if we're invisible, how are we going to talk to the bartender?"

Al says, "Yeah, I thought about that. We can't." He smiles mischievously. "But I know someone else we can talk to…"

"Who?" I ask eagerly as he shakes out the cloak, his fingertips completely missing.

He grins again. "You'll see."

I glare at him. Ugh, how he loves to try my patience. "Do you want me to slap you again?"

He laughs. "No, but I love annoying you, so I think I can handle a little whap from the world's weakest slapper."

I argue, "I am too strong!" I smack him. "See, didn't that hurt?"

He smiles. "No."

I scowl, hit him with all my might (and I just get another laugh), and begin to walk again. "I hate you, Albus."

"Love you too, Em."

We walk in silence for a second. Hogsmeade comes into view. I hear laughter coming from the village. I smile. Then Albus pulls me into a bush, dead because of the cold.

"What are you doing?" I hiss as thorns poke my face. But Albus is nowhere to be seen. Then, someone pulls me through the bush to the other side, into a small, snowy clearing surrounded by rocks and trees.

Someone taps on my shoulder and says, "Boo."

I begin to scream, but a hand claps over my mouth. Albus is standing behind me, shaking with laughter.

"You…get…scared…so…easily," he says between chortles, laughing his head off.

"Oh, very funny," I say with his hand still on my mouth. He lets go. I say more clearly, "Why are we here?"

"So no one sees us pull a cloak over our heads and disappear, dummy," he says, smiling and coming to stand in front of me.

"Now," Al says, "we have to stand close together, otherwise we won't fit." He stands closer to me, so close that I can see each sparkle in his amazing green eyes.

As I look up at him, I realize how good-looking he actually is. Out of the awkward phase, Al's tall form suits him. His broad shoulders and lean, muscular body make my heart thump loudly in my chest. Those eyes sparkle even more, and his red lips move to form the word, "Emmeline…"'

Those lips come crashing down on mine. My arms find their way around his neck, and he pulls me closer to him. We fit perfectly together.

Instead of the soft, sweet kiss I'd expect from Al, it's fiery and passionate. His lips press hard on mine urgently, as if I'm going to disappear, or if it's all a big dream. I hope it's not…

All I can sense is his lips on mine and how much I never want this moment to end…

He pulls away finally, and we're both breathing heavily. I have no idea how that just happened, but all I can think is, _I just kissed Al._ _I JUST KISSED ALBUS POTTER!_

He's smiling at me in a way that makes me feel like the only girl in the world. Before I can say anything, he says, "We probably should go through with the plan now."

I nod, but I barely register what he's saying. Al pulls the cloak over us, and we go through the bush again, arriving in a bustling Hogsmeade that's completely unaware of what just happened behind that dead bush.

"To the Three Broomsticks," Al whispers, and we set off.

**(A/N: I'm sorry I took so long again! School's been rough ever since it began again, and I just haven't had time. But I'm definitely not going to leave you hanging like this for long! And I promise James isn't out of the picture…mwhahahaha :)**

**P.S. They will go through with the plan, I promise! And you will be very surprised to see where Rose is…although I'm not going to tell you just yet…mwhahahaha again! :) Well, byebye for now!)**

**Note: J.K. Rowling owns **_**HP.**_** I do not own it. All other characters (i.e. Emmeline) are mine.**


	8. Chapter 7

Al and I easily got into the Three Broomsticks. The Invisibility Cloak is flawless; no one suspects a thing.

The bar/restaurant is dark and quiet. For some reason, not one person inside is speaking. A witch with a dark hood and pointy green shoes is sipping firewhiskey at a table by herself, looking around nervously, as if she's waiting for someone to aim the Killing Curse at her. A goblin is sitting at the bar, looking angry while making large dents shaped like fingers on his mug. A man is sleeping (_silently)_ in a booth, his drink spilled across the table. The only other people in the pub are a group of wizards sitting at a large table, a butterbeer in front of every person. They're just staring at each other.

I elbow Albus, hoping he knows I'm trying to say, "What the heck is going on in here?"

I feel his shoulders rise as he shrugs.

We cautiously walk into the middle of the place. Al leads us to the side of the bar. He reaches out, arm covered by the Cloak, and taps his wand against the wall three times. _Knock, knock, knock._ Luckily, no one hears except the witch by herself, who leaps up in fright and runs out the door.

"A bit jumpy, aren't we?" I mutter. Al touches my arm gently to tell me to shut up.

I can barely hold in a gasp as the wall splits into two panels. I look around, terrified that someone else might see. But no one seems to have noticed.

The panels reveal a small flight of stairs. We slowly ascend. The steps creak under our feet. The only noises I can hear is the sound of our breathing and the occasionally _creak, creak, creak._ This does not help me calm down one bit!

At the top of the steps is a room. It's very small, with only one small bed and a nightstand. On top of the nightstand is a picture of a fragile, scrawny woman with huge glasses, her large eyes wide and terrified. _Hmm…weird…_

I feel a warm hand squeeze mine, and Al slips out from under the Invisibility Cloak and steps forward.

I begin to follow, but Al shakes his head almost imperceptibly, and I know I'm not supposed to be here. So why did he bring me?

Al calls out, "Amber, can you please come out? It's Albus Potter. I'd like to talk to you."

A little head pokes out from under the bed and shouts gleefully, "Albie!"

A small body follows the head and stands in front of me and Albus. It's a little girl. She looks uncannily like the woman in the picture, but younger, with no glasses, and less frightened. Her dark eyes flicker around the room, then land on Albus. Her face breaks out into a cute little grin. She runs up to Al and throws her arms around his hips (she's very short). She pulls away and beams at him still.

The girl—Amber—says, "I missed you, Albie! Why is your dad not here?"

Albus, smiling, says, "My dad couldn't come this time, Amber. I'm sorry. But I have a few questions for you."

"Okay!" she says, grinning.

"You know that…um…_song _from a few years ago that you sang? The one you couldn't remember?"

She nods, eyes closed. "Oh, yes."

"I know Madame Rosemerta wrote it down for you. Could I please see it?"

The girl makes a face. "But she says I can't show it to people." Then she grins. "But you're Albie. You're different." The way she says this, with so much certainty, unnerves me as I hide under the Cloak.

This is so weird. I'm freaking out. I'm freaking out, Al, I'm _freaking out! _How I wish I could just scream, or make any noise at all.

I let out a small squeak, unable to hold it back. Al covers it up with a cough.

Amber runs over to the nightstand and pulls a little slip of paper out of the drawer. She hands it to Albus. Serious as her little child's face can be, she says, "Take it. I know it's meant for her, so you can keep it. Miss Rosie has another copy, anyway."

Amber is staring at the spot where I'm standing with a look of utter peacefulness on her face. "You can come out, you know," she says. "I know you're there. I heard you."

Albus's face holds the shock that I'm feeling. I have no idea how she could've heard my little squeak. I barely heard it myself! I pull off the Cloak anyway, and I appear as if out of thin air.

"Uh, hi, Amber," I say, my face burning.

She grins at me. "Hi, Emmeline Lockwood. I've been waiting for you."

"Albus…" I say, freaking out. "What—"

"Well, thanks, Amber! And I brought you something," Al says quickly, reaching into his robes. He pulls out a couple Chocolate Frogs and a copy of _The Quibbler _(which, since Luna has taken over, has become even loonier than before)_._

The smile on Amber's face is so adorable, so full of innocent glee that I can't help but smile, too.

"Thank you, Albie! You're the bestest friend in the whole wide world!" She puts her little arms around his neck and he spins her around.

This is the most adorable scene I have ever witnessed. I don't realize until now how sweet and genuine Albus can be. But he really is just…amazing.

Al puts Amber down and says gently, "I have to go now, Ambs. But I'll visit you the next time I come to Hogsmeade, all right?"

She looks sad for a minute, but then beams and says, "I know you'll come back, Albie. You always do."

He grins and waves. Albus, smiling at me, takes the Invisibility Cloak out of my hands and disappears.

I turn to Amber before joining him. "Thank you, Amber," I say, smiling at her. "You truly are a wonderful little girl."

She grins at me and hugs me, too. I almost fall over with shock. I was not expecting that! But I wrap my arms around the little body, give it a squeeze, and let go.

I wave to Amber, also, and slip under the Cloak, guided by Albus's floating hand. Then, we depart.

Once we are safely outside the Three Broomsticks, Al and I find a little, undisturbed area and take off the Cloak.

The first thing I say is, "What just happened in there?"

Albus smiles triumphantly. "We just found a clue."

But Al won't let me see the little slip of paper he took. "It's too public here." He looks around as he says this. Witches, wizards, and students are loitering about everywhere. I sigh. He's right. It doesn't mean I want to wait, however. But I guess I have to.

Al continues, "But, tonight, I'll show you. Be in the Common Room at midnight. Tell Rose, seeing as she probably will try to find you first to tell you all about her date." He wrinkles his nose. "When I found out who the git is, I'm gonna—"

I roll my eyes and stop him by saying, "Al, if she didn't want to tell you, it means it's someone she actually likes. She cares about this 'git.' And when she's ready, she'll tell you who it is. She's probably just embarrassed about the whole thing at the moment, and she—and I, for that matter—knows you'll tease her if she starts gushing about her manly man the first second she sees you. So, just wait. Be patient, and she'll tell you."

Al looks impressed. "Deep. How did you know all of that? And you should not be telling _me_ to be patient, Em."

I stick out my tongue then say, "It's girl logic. How do you think the rest of the girl population acts? Girls are so predictable."

Al looks at me intently and says, "Are you saying you act like the rest of the girl population?"

I hesitate; his eyes are distracting me. Blinking to destroy the haze that his gaze gives me, I say, "I hope I'm a bit more original. You know, mystifying." I put on a inscrutable air and continue, "I hope no one will ever fully figure me out. I'm a mystery."

"Indeed you are, Em. Indeed you are." Al says this so quietly that I barely hear him. He just stares at me, thinking.

His gaze gives me butterflies, and I don't think I will ever breathe again.

Someone comes up behind me and says, "Ah, young love. What putridity."

I let out a yelp and spin around, pulling out my wand. Al's done the same, but then lowers his wand and says angrily, "James, you terrified Emmeline!"

James, as handsome as ever, says, eyes twinkling, "I think I terrified you as well, brother." He grins as Albus scowls. "Oh, how I love to bother you."

He turns to me and sees me laughing. He bows low and takes my hand. "Nice to see you, Miss Emmeline." I giggle some more. "Got a case of the giggles, do you?"

I nod, still laughing even though I have no idea why. I think it's from anxiety; the tension between the two brothers is palpable in the air. Most of it is coming from Albus, who is glaring at his brother as if James is the devil.

James gives me a devilish (which fits the circumstances) grin and says, "Albus, can I steal this lovely lady away from you? I hope you won't mind."

I open my mouth to protest—I'd like to talk to Al about what happened earlier, and how much I happened to like it—but Al says quickly, "Yeah, go ahead." He smiles at both of us. It looks more like he's holding in a poop. "Have fun, lovebirds." He touches my arm in goodbye and smiles at me sadly, anger in his eyes.

I begin to say, "Alb—," but he's already gone.

James, not seeming to notice that anything's wrong, holds out his arm and says, "Shall we?"

Sighing and hoping Albus doesn't hate me, I take his arm, and we walk.

James is talking constantly. "I really like pranks, so I thought we could go...and then..."

But I'm not listening. I'm just thinking of the dark-haired, green-eyed brother I just left behind...

**(A/N: Really weird chapter, right? I promise it'll make sense soon. Just think about the woman in the photograph and you'll understand...Plus: Tell me what you think: Albus and Emmeline, or James and Emmeline. You probably already know what's going to go down (or do you?), but I'd like to hear input. :) Next chapter out soon!)**

**Note: J.K. Rowling owns **_**HP.**_** I do not own it. All other characters (i.e. Emmeline) are mine.**


	9. Chapter 8

Albus's POV:

I've never felt like this about anyone ever before.

All I can think about is her. Her pretty blonde ringlets; her beautiful sea-green eyes, which are always sparkling with amusement and joy; her tiny yet curvy frame, which holds much more strength than anyone would guess; and her dazzlingly brilliant, toothy grin, so full of happiness that I want to explode whenever I see it. Her witty remarks, hilarious jokes, and tender words of kindness fill my heart to the brim with delight. She constantly pervades my thoughts. I can't get her out of my head although I don't object whatsoever.

I can't sleep without dreaming about her. I can't eat without thinking of her stuffing her face with treacle tart, her favourite food in the entire world, the second day of school. The way her eyes lit up when she saw it, the sheepish grin she gave me when she shoved half of it into her mouth at once...

I can't do anything without Emmeline in my mind.

I honestly only planned to put on the Invisibility Cloak when I pulled her into the clearing. But then, we were so close, and she looked up at me with that beautiful smile, snowflakes on her eyelashes. She was so beautiful, and I...I couldn't control myself.

The kiss we shared was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. I've kissed girls before, but this...this was different.

And after, I didn't know what to say, and I completely blew it. "To the Three Broomsticks." What was I thinking? Well, I actually know what I was thinking, but I'd prefer to keep that to myself...

And after we visited Amber Trelawney for the prophecy, I didn't tell her anything. I knew she was angry; I could see it in her eyes. I dunno if the anger was for her unknowingness of what just happened, or at me. I'm sure it was both. But, either way, I still messed up.

And then James, my dear older brother James, came up and decided, hey, I know Albus fancies Emmeline, but why not steal her from him? It would be a load of fun, wouldn't it?

Sometimes I really hate my brother. I still love him at heart, but he really angers me at times.

I know I should've told James, "No, sorry. Emmeline's mine, and you can never have her." But, I didn't. And she didn't say anything to stop James or me from saying otherwise. She must fancy him, then. Maybe I did the right thing.

But not the right thing for me...

I'm storming around Hogsmeade, all of these thoughts inside my head at the same time. I never knew I could feel so much together. Aunt Hermione may be right about Uncle Ron having the emotional range of a teaspoon, but not her nephew Albus. No, he has too much in his mind. Way too much.

While I'm glaring at the disgusting couples inside Madame Puddifoot's, I hear a familiar feminine voice say behind me, "You fucked up, didn't you, Al?"

I turn around to see Rose's familiar face. Though slightly flushed with what I assume is happiness, she still manages to give me her signature look, her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumble, continuing to glower at the two sixth-years who are staring at me from within the shop. The guy, who I think is Simon Davis, holds up a finger that is considered quite rude to most people.

I hear Rosie stifle a giggle, and she says, "C'mon, Al. We need to talk."

I reluctantly turn around and walk to my cousin. She slips her hand in mine, just like she did when we were little, and gently pulls me over to the Hog's Head. I follow her inside. She waves to Ariana Dumbledore, Aberforth's granddaughter, who now owns the place. Ariana nods at her while pouring two butterbeers. We're regulars, so she already knows what we want.

Rose and I sit down at our usual table, and I look around. The same shifty crowd is here, as per usual.

Ariana brings our butterbeers, and I take a large swig. Rose raises her eyebrows and says, "Okay. What's going on?"

I sigh. "I don't want to talk about it," I say gruffly.

Rose gives me the signature Weasley glare, and I relent. I tell her the entire story, from walking into Hogsmeade to Emmeline leaving with James, her sea-green eyes full of an emotion I could not determine as she walked away.

The first thing Rose says is, "Was it good?"

I blink. "Was what good?"

She laughs. "The kiss, dunderhead. Did you like it?"

I say, "I dunno..." I don't think she needs to know that piece of information.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. Emmeline will tell me later, anyway."

"How do you know?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Rose smiles. "Girls tell each other everything, Al. Get used to it."

I moan, "Don't say her name, Rosie. Please."

Rose grins impishly. "Wow, Albus. I haven't seen you this Romeo-like since Minnie Longbottom turned you down in third year." She adds with a wink, "Sorry, Al, but you never had a chance..."

"I don't care about Minnie, Rosie!" I exclaim. I sink into my chair. "I care about Emmeline."

Rose says, "Stop moping about, Al! It's not going to help you. Do you want some advice?"

I plead, anguish in my voice, "Please." I feel so horrible, like I want to rip out my own heart. I know that, right now, Rosie is the only one who can help me.

Rose's expression softens. She says, "What you need to do is first, apologize for your dreadful behaviour. Admit that you were a prat and she doesn't deserve you."

"What? But—"

Rose continues over me, "Then, tell her how you feel. Everything. Even the things you wouldn't tell me."

"Then what?" I ask.

Rose turns her hands over, palms out to me. "That's all you can do, really. I think that's all you need to do. If you truly mean what you say, she'll forgive you." She drops her voice and says, "She fancies you, Al. I can see it in her eyes. She might even love you. It's a possibility. And you don't want to lose her, I know. So you have to take action. Be a man! And you can win her back."

I smile gratefully. "Thanks, Rose. I don't know what I would do without you."

She grins. "Well, that just made my day even more fantastic."

I smirk. "More fantastic? You didn't do anything naughty on your date, did you, Rosie? Uncle Ron would _not _approve."

She swats me. "Oh, shut your mouth."

I shout, "That's not a no! Rose Weasley, are you saying you—"

She giggles and says, "Shush, Al! People are listening!"

I laugh loudly, enjoying teasing her. "Fine."

Rose is trying not to laugh. Her face is a bright red, matching her hair. She changes the subject, "So, what's this prophecy you got from the little Trelawney?" She mutters, "I'm glad I wasn't there because, honestly, that Divination stuff is a bunch of doxy droppings."

I smile but say, "Rose, you know some of it's for real. Dad's life was basically created by a prophecy." I pull out the little slip of paper and push it towards her. "Read this. Amber predicted it when we were first years. She was only four years old."

Rose picks up the paper with trepidation. She reads it aloud.

"_Darkness was vanquished twice before,_

_But will return evermore_

_If two do not vanquish the Eye_

_Darkness will be an unwelcome spy_

_The two who will save all kinds_

_Share the same turning of minds_

_The Light, born the Third of the Third Month after eight years_

_Without the pain, deaths, and fears,_

_The Light must overcome the Dark_

_Or forever the world will lose heart_

_The Light, with aid from her Chosen Son_

_Must destroy the Shadowed One_

_For if this is never to occur_

_The land will surrender to the dark murk_

_The Light will have two times_

_To make everything back to right_

_The first, if she shall fail,_

_Will leave her with nothing to prevail_

_But the second, if she shall succeed_

_Will return all taken from this creed_

_The Light must kill the Shadowed One,_

_Or the whole universe will come undone."_

Rose says, "That's a lot of words on this tiny sheet of paper."

I say, "That's not the point. Reread the second paragraph."

Rose does so, and her eyes widen with fear. "March third. That's..."

"Emmeline's birthday," I finish, feeling something constrict my chest as I finally voice my fears aloud. "She's the Light."

Rose knits her eyebrows. "But...who's the Chosen Son? Is she gonna have a kid or something?"

I shrug, hoping her guess is not the case. Teenage pregnancy isn't the way to go. "I dunno. It could be anyone!"

Rose puts her hand over her eyes. "So, if this is true, Emmeline has to destroy some hidden evil wizard that nobody knows about?"

I feel a despair that awakens suddenly. I worry about Emmeline more than I do for myself. I'm not in any danger; she's the one whose life is on the line. And she has no idea.

"Yeah," I say, closing my eyes. Opening them, I say, "And I'm going to help her."

Rose gives me a look of incredulity. "And you think I'm not?"

I shake my head. "No, Rosie, it's not safe enough. It's too dangerous. I won't let you."

She repeats, "You won't let me? Al, I'm helping, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But I don't want you to get hurt!"

She says, "You're so much like your father, it's crazy." Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron told us all about how my dad loves to play the hero, how he wouldn't let anyone get in harm's way. He would rather die than have someone else's life be in danger.

Rose continues, "I'm not going to get hurt, Albus. I can take care of myself. And I won't be alone; I'll be with you and Emmeline." She smiles a small, sad smile. "We'll do this together."

I know there's no way to stop Rose, and frankly, I'm glad she's going to be with us on this. Rose is my rock; without her, I'd be flailing about, not knowing what my purpose is in the world. I now realize my purpose is to protect her—and Emmeline—no matter the cost.

"Together," I repeat. Rose smiles.

I won't let them down.

**Note: **_**HP **_**belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own it. All other characters (i.e. Emmeline) are mine.**


End file.
